


something new

by vandoorne



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Florists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: tezuka runs an accountant consultancy. fuji is a client.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).



It isn't every day in which Tezuka gets a client that looks like, well, an angel, so as to speak. Then again, if the man standing in front of him is an angel, Tezuka wouldn't be too surprised. See, Tezuka runs a accountant consultancy, and it's a small business made up of two accountants and one receptionist. Said receptionist is currently showing the very attractive man into Tezuka's office, and Tezuka swallows hard, watching him. Chocolate brown hair, falling into his eyes, and milky pale skin, and what seems like a slender build hidden underneath a cream coloured knit sweater. The man is all smiles as he approaches, and Tezuka thinks that frankly, he's dazzling.

Okay, maybe the man isn't an angel. Maybe he's a vampire. Vampires have this sort of beauty. Except, well, it's three in the afternoon and most vampires wouldn't be caught dead out on the warm streets of Tokyo right now. Caught dead, hah. Right.

There's a knock on the door, and Tezuka clears his throat, saying 'Come in!'

The door opens, and the man walks in, with their receptionist following behind.

'Inui-sensei is currently out with a client,' the receptionist says, handing Tezuka a file.

'Thank you.' Tezuka nods. He turns to the man, and gestures to the two swivel chairs in front of him. 'Please, have a seat.'

The receptionist nods, taking this as a cue to leave.

The man turns out to be the owner of a small florist shop in the suburbs of Tokyo, a couple of subway stops away from Tezuka's office. His name is Fuji Syuusuke, and his shop is pretty much a one man show, so he's in need of someone to look at the books for him.

Tezuka drops by the next day, just after lunch. He had an early morning visit to a werewolf's kindergarten, and it had left him with a massive headache after much intense screaming and yelling. Not with the client, of course. The children had been rather excitable, and some shifting had happened, involuntarily. But anyway. Tezuka's office is known for consulting for clients of the supernatural disposition, which had started out as somewhat of an accident when both Inui and himself had ended up with two vampires as clients and well... Shit happens, so as to speak. And it's not as if humans don't know that they're walking alongside a bunch of different species of beings on a daily basis, but still. It's one thing to maintain a sense of normalcy and another to know that most of the time, the client walking through the door looks human but probably isn't. So well, when Fuji approaches him, Tezuka is pleasantly surprised. He doesn't detect anything about him that he usually would with a non-human client, be it a ghost, a kappa or anything else.

Fuji's shop is tucked away in the middle of a street off the main road, sandwiched between a coffee shop and a laundry service. There are fresh flowers, blooms bright and colourful, and looking through the window, Tezuka sees Fuji, clad in a simple white t-shirt and jeans with a black apron thrown over it. He's bending down, looking like he's talking to something, and Tezuka frowns, following his line of sight. His hand pauses on the door handle.

It's a bouquet, with some flowers looking a little worse for wear. Tezuka stares, transfixed, as Fuji appears to be talking to the flowers and then they start to transform. Straightening up, colours warming, as if life were restored to them.

_What._

Apparently, Tezuka makes the door jangle, and Fuji notices. Fuji gets up from his position, all smiles, and then he opens the door for Tezuka.

'Sensei, you're here,' Fuji says, beaming.

'My apologies, did I interrupt?' Tezuka asks, glancing at the bouquet.

'Oh no,' Fuji says, shaking his head.

'I see,' Tezuka says. No, he doesn't. What the hell was that? Is Fuji a, what, a forest nymph or something?

'I can talk to plants,' Fuji says, as if he had read Tezuka's mind. 'But other than that, I'm a normal human being.'

'Ahh.'

'At least, that's what I'd like to think,' Fuji says with a grin that sets Tezuka's heart aflutter.

_Oh boy._


End file.
